Joyeux anniversaire
by Zimra David
Summary: Après son pot d'anniversaire aux locaux du NCIS, et sa désillusion concernant Kensi, Deeks rentre chez lui et se retrouve en proie à ses pensées... Où en est-il dans sa vie? Densi.


Salut à tous !

Voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu après avoir visionné l'épisode où il est question de l'anniversaire de Deeks. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remanier à ma sauce... Il y aura donc des **spoilers** concernant la saison 4, légers, mais quelques allusions concernant l'épisode.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, provocant son habituel grincement qui fit sourire Deeks. Un aboiement joyeux attira son attention, et en quelques secondes, Monty l'accueillait en lui faisant la fête. Le jeune homme jeta ses clefs sur la table basse posée devant la porte d'entrée, et se baissa pour gratter la tête du chien. Le bâtard continua de lui sauter autour, la langue pendante et les yeux remplis de joie, apparemment ravi que son maître soit rentré à la maison. Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit son frigo, l'esprit ailleurs. Quelque part dans LA, Kensi était attablée avec Jaime, plaisantant à tout va et s'empiffrant d'il-ne-savait-quoi, mais qui était forcément meilleur que ce que lui allait déguster ce soir.

Il ne s'était pas vexé que l'équipe ait oublié son anniversaire : après tout, cela prouvait que Callen et Sam ne passaient par leur temps à planter des aiguilles dans sa photo, lors de leur soirée passée à boire du rhum. Toutefois, que sa partenaire oublie l'avait un peu touché… Et qu'en plus elle préfère passer la soirée avec Jaime, ça avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Il se rappelait de son regard mi-amusé, mi-gêné lorsqu'elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle n'y allait pas avec lui. Bien sûr, il avait souri, et dégusté la boisson apportée par Hetty, mais cela lui avait tout de même laissé une sensation amère dans la bouche. Il avait toutefois feint l'amusement, longuement bavardé avec Hetty –qui lui avait à nouveau parlé de son avenir en temps qu'Agent du NCIS- ainsi qu'avec Callen et Sam, et avait esquissé un petit signe à Kensi alors qu'elle partait, en prétextant être plongé dans un passionnante conversations avec les deux informaticiens. Au final, une fois la brune partie, il avait senti comme un poids dans son estomac, mais c'était forcé à profiter de l'apéritif organisé par Hetty. Il s'était même surpris à s'amuser et à oublier la peine qui commençait à naître dans son ventre alors que Sam passait en revue les cadeaux les plus insolites qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire. Enfin, quand Deeks eut remercié l'équipe, et plus particulièrement Hetty, chacun rangea ses affaires et prit la direction de son domicile.

Le jeune homme avait alors conduit, l'esprit ailleurs, jusqu'à chez lui, en mettant la radio à fond pour tenter de cacher son amertume. Il avait cru, vraiment cru, qu'elle s'en soucierait, qu'elle marquerait le coup d'une petite attention… Il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Et jusqu'au coude, parce que Kensi n'avait ni marqué le coup, ni même prévu le coup à vrai dire. Elle s'en était juste allée, comme ça. Pourtant, au cours des derniers mois écoulés, il avait vraiment pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ce « truc », à vrai dire. Il pensait que derrière leurs tirades, leurs pics, leurs taquineries respectives se cachaient de l'affection… Du moins, c'est ce que lui ressentait pour Kensi. De l'affection, tellement d'affection qu'il avait l'impression que cela l'étouffait, chaque matin où il apercevait sa tignasse brune arriver dans l'open-space. Il sentait comme une bouffée de chaleur de quelques centièmes de secondes quand elle posait son regard sur lui, tellement il ressentait de l'affection pour elle. D'ailleurs, il en ressentait tellement, de l'affection, qu'il avait fini par en conclure que ce n'était peut-être pas que de ça qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa jolie partenaire… Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il en était toujours venu à la même conclusion. Il avait fini par s'y faire, en se disant que Kensi semblait lui porter un petit peu d'intérêt et qu'ils s'appréciaient. Il savait même qu'elle tenait à lui, pour l'avoir vu réellement inquiète à son sujet lors de leur mission collective sous-couverture sur le porte-avion. C'est pourquoi, il avait attendu son anniversaire avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumé, une grande partie de lui espérant que ce jour soit rendu spécial par une intervention de sa partenaire. En vain… Elle avait bien prévu une soirée tout en l'honneur de quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas lui. Certes, Jaime lui avait sauvé la vie, alors que lui était juste intervenu pour gagner du temps et s'était fait avoir comme un bleu dans ce garage, mais tout de même… Il comprenait qu'elle lui soit redevable, qu'elle souhaite le remercier, mais ce soir ? Le soir de son anniversaire ? Le seul soir où il aurait tant aimé qu'elle ne consacre sa soirée qu'à lui…

« Que veux-tu mon vieux ! » lança-t-il alors que Monty lui tournait autour, quémandant encore quelques caresses alors que Deeks s'occupait de sa gamelle. Au moins, son chien lui montrait de l'affection…

Après s'être affairé dans la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur afin de prendre une bière bien méritée. Il avait déjà bu le scotch d'Hetty, pas la peine de rouler sous la table, il se sentait déjà suffisamment minable d'avoir tant espéré. Il ferma son frigo d'un coup de pied et retourna dans le salon s'affalant sur son canapé. Si seulement il ne faisait pas si sombre, il serait sans doute allé surfer quelques vagues afin de se vider l'esprit, mais s'était sans compter le ciel noir d'encre qui s'était peu à peu imposé dehors. Tant pis, il allait pouvoir profiter d'une soirée bière-télé… Comme tous les soirs, à vrai dire. Après tout, prendre un an de plus n'était pas _si_ exceptionnel que ça, il allait pouvoir profiter d'une soirée tranquille et d'une matinée de libre où il pourrait aller se détendre où bon lui semblait. En attendant, il avait juste à zapper pour trouver une chaîne avec un programme qui ne nécessitait aucune réflexion afin de se détendre. Pendant un instant, il hésita à retourner se faire un rapide plateau-télé, mais il avait encore l'estomac noué par la soirée qui s'offrait à lui, et il ne préféra pas insister.

Il senti le canapé s'affaisser et Monty se vautra à côté de lui, gesticulant pour réclamer quelques caresses. Deeks coinça sa bière et posa une main sur la tête de son chien, s'armant de la télécommande de l'autre. Il appuya plusieurs fois de suite sur le bouton de défilement de chaîne avant de tomber sur un programme qui lui convenait une série moyenne mettant en œuvre une équipe de flics. Il reprit sa bière et ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur l'écran alors qu'il sirotait sa boisson à petites gorgées. Monty semblait s'être assoupi sous ses caresses répétées et un léger ronflement se faisait parfois entendre, mais Deeks ne l'entendait même pas. Il était à moitié occupé par le film et perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à son avenir au sein du NCIS : Hetty lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de réclamer sa place comme Agent Spécial. Sam et Callen semblaient l'accepter à part entière désormais et le considéraient comme l'un des leurs, malgré leurs vannes répétitives. Il s'entendait bien avec Nell et Eric, bien que souvent en dehors de leurs délires (en même temps, qui ne l'était pas avec ces deux-là … ). D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait quelque chose de se tramer entre eux deux il n'était pas rare qu'il intercepte un regard tendre que Nell adressait à Eric quand ce dernier travaillait sur son ordinateur, ou bien qu'il ne remarque la façon dont Eric était pendu aux lèvres de sa collègue. Décidément, c'était chose courante au NCIS de tomber sous le charme de ses partenaires…

Alors que l'épisode se terminait, Deeks entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de chez lui. Il se redressa et regarda l'heure. 23h45. Soit un ancien collègue de la LAPD venait le voir pour une obscure raison, soit il s'agissait d'un voisin venu lui demander un énième conseil en matière juridique ou légal, comme certains avaient l'habitude de faire. Toutefois, ce soir Deeks n'avait pas envie d'écouter les jérémiades de telle ou telle personne, aussi resta-t-il enfoncé dans son canapé, faisant signe à Monty de se taire alors que ce dernier était allé renifler autour de la porte. Le blond se ré-adossa contre son canapé, et se replongea dans son programme, en sirotant une dernière gorgée de bière. Les coups à la porte s'étaient interrompus, et Monty était revenu se coucher à côté de lui, ses grands yeux bruns interrogateurs fixés sur son maître. Deeks caressa distraitement la tête du chien, pesant le pour et le contre d'une deuxième bière. Il se décidait finalement pour rester là où il était quand un grincement le fit se redresser net. Quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Vif comme l'éclair, l'agent de liaison bondit vers la petite table où il déposait son arme de service. Il prit le Beretta et se plaqua contre le mur de son salon. Soudain, Monty se précipita vers la porte en aboyant, et Deeks jura en le voyant disparaître dans le couloir.

« Salut Monty ! » s'exclama une voix.

Abasourdi, Deeks baissa son arme et la rangea dans son dos. Que se passait-il, ici ?

Des pas se firent entendre et une silhouette familière pénétra dans le salon, inspectant les alentours.

« Kensi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Deeks en croisant les bras.

-Je venais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire» répondit la jeune femme, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Malgré ses apparences sûres d'elle, Deeks pouvait constater qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise et quelque peu crispée.

« Tu me l'as déjà souhaité au bureau, répliqua-t-il alors que Kensi se baissait pour caresser Monty qui lui faisait la fête.

-Je sais mais… Je… Je ne voulais pas manquer l'anniversaire de mon partenaire. Je voulais que tu passes une soirée sympa, surtout après une enquête comme celle-ci mais…

-Mais c'était le cas, la rassura Deeks, qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, je t'assure Kenz', c'était vraiment sympa, l'équipe a été super !

-Mais pas moi... »

Le silence s'installa, et Deeks tiqua. Il aurait préféré terminer sa soirée comme il l'avait commencée seul, à raisonner sur sa vie en se convaincant qu'il avait après tout la chance d'être en vie, d'avoir trouvé une équipe qui comptait sur lui et qui lui faisait confiance, et que son béguin pour Kensi lui passerait. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas, voilà que la jeune femme débarquait dans son salon en relaçant le sujet… Une heure et demi plus tôt, il l'aurait sans doute poliment mais fermement éconduite, mais maintenant, il était juste las. Elle ne pouvait pas juste arriver, comme ça après la bataille et chambouler à nouveau toutes ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle le laisse encaisser, et se remettre.

« Je… J'ai apporté à manger… marmonna-t-elle, je ne savais pas si tu aurais mangé, et puis je sais que tu adores les cheeseburgers de chez Ronan, et je suis passée devant… Alors... »

Elle lui tendit un sac, que Monty flairait avidement, et Deeks hésita. Il ne voulait pas la blesser il avait passé l'âge des enfantillages. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser revenir, comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui attendait le moindre signe pour accourir comme un jeune chiot. Il ne pouvait pas suspendre sa vie en attendant que Kensi le rejoigne. Il ne lui en avait même pas réellement voulu, il avait juste été blessé et déçu par sa conduite. Après, ce n'était même pas la faute de Kensi, il était le seul à avoir espéré qu'elle ne se rappelle de son anniversaire pour le lui souhaiter. Il était le seul à blâmer. Toutefois, il ne voulait quand même pas de compagnie, il voulait digérer un peu.

« Merci Kenz', finit-il par répondre en prenant le sac qu'elle lui tendait, c'est gentil.

-J'espère qu'ils seront toujours bons, s'inquiéta la jeune femme en plissant ses sourcils.

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'était sympa à toi d'être passée, continua-t-il en esquissant un mouvement vers la porte, façon implicite d'y diriger sa collègue, et ton dîner ?

-Ah, euh… C'était sympa aussi, la mère de Jaime ne m'a pas lâchée une seconde, et il a fallu un moment pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas sa _novia_… Mais ce sont de chouettes personnes !

-J'imagine, répondit Deeks en essayant de faire taire le petit grondement de jalousie qu'il commençait à ressentir, bon, à demain !

-Attends, Deeks, je… commença Kensi, en fuyant son regard et en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, je… Enfin… Tiens ! »

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte, puis regagna la porte avant de s'accroupir afin de saluer Monty.

De son côté, Deeks fixait le présent, un peu abasourdi. Ça aussi, elle l'avait acheté chez Ronan ? Le paquet était de forme carrée, plutôt léger et agrémenté d'un joli ruban bleu. Intrigué, il enleva le papier et ouvrit la boîte qu'il recouvrait. Il resta un moment interdit, puis releva la tête, cherchant sa partenaire du regard.

« Kensi c'est… Mais…

-Je savais que tu en voulais une, mais la collection s'est vite épuisée… J'espère que la couleur te plaît, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi prendre… »

Elle le fixait en mordant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure, inquiète. Deeks, quant à lui, continuait de fixer le paquet. Dans la boîte se trouvait une splendide montre couleur givre qu'il avait déjà repérée lors d'une enquête. Elle était résistante à l'eau, et ce jusqu'à 100m de profondeur, et permettait de savoir la température de l'eau et le climat selon la zone souhaitée. Un petit logo en forme de planche de surf était gravé sur le dessus de la montre, et le résultat, bien que très simple, était juste magnifique. Deeks était tombé dessus lors d'une enquête qui les avait mené dans le monde du surf, et il n'avait cessé de s'extasier sur cette montre, allant jusqu'à en exaspérer Hetty. Toutefois, quant il avait finalement voulu s'en procurer une, la collection avait été totalement vendue et le modèle ne se faisait plus. Dépité, il avait fini par renoncer. Cela voulait dire que Kensi avait _réellement _prévu de lui faire un cadeau, qu'elle avait réfléchi à quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire plaisir. Finalement, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas passé la soirée au restaurant avec lui qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui, réalisa Deeks, toujours abasourdi devant le présent.

« Je n'aurais pas du passer, j'aurais du t'appeler, commença Kensi en enfilant sa veste et en ouvrant la porte, passe une bonne soirée Deeks et… » elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 23h59, « encore joyeux anniversaire… »

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme sembla ramener Deeks à la réalité. Il se précipita et l'ouvrit d'un coup, rattrapant la jeune femme par le bras. Il lui tendit la montre, et Kensi le regarda, hésitante et les yeux remplis de doutes. Elle prit la boîte, et Deeks lui tendit son poignet gauche avec un sourire. Il pu voir que sa partenaire poussait un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle lui attachait la montre.

« Merci Kenz', elle est superbe… Merci beaucoup !

-Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise… Et Deeks, je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais du me rappeler, ou du moins vérifier la date, et puis j'aurais pu repousser ce dîner…

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Deeks.

-Si, tu es plus important à mes yeux que n'importe quel dîner, tu m'as sauvée la vie un nombre bien plus important de fois que quiconque… Je… Je sais qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de jour spécial pour te le dire mais… _Tu comptes pour moi_. Vraiment… Beaucoup » acheva la jeune femme dans un soupir, le regard fuyant et les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

De son côté, Deeks fixait sa partenaire sans rien dire. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu… ? Kensi était attachée à lui ? La jalousie mordante qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt sembla se muer en une douche chaleur alors qu'il détaillait le visage gêné de la jeune femme. Alors, il n'était pas le seul ? Malgré toutes ces apparences, toutes ces vannes, tous ces pics, Kensi tenait à lui. Il n'était pas juste son bouffon de collègue tout juste bon à la faire rire, non. Elle _tenait _à lui, beaucoup. Cette révélation embaumait encore plus le cœur de Deeks que la montre accrochée à son poignet.

« À demain… »

Ces mots semblèrent ramener Deeks à la réalité alors que Kensi s'enfonçait dans la nuit. Il secoua la tête et la rattrapa en deux enjambées.

« Attends Kensi… »

La jeune femme se retourna et le dévisagea, indécise. Elle venait de s'ouvrir à lui, et il n'avait pas réagi… Elle savait qu'elle avait transformé son anniversaire en fiasco, mais elle n'avait pas pensé se ridiculiser par dessus le marché. Elle attendait donc, mal à l'aise, espérant de tout cœur que Deeks n'aborde pas le sujet plus en profondeur.

« S'il-te-plaît, commença-t-il alors que Kensi cessait de respirer, reste… ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla un instant les yeux puis un de ces sourires que Marty aimait tant se peignit sur son visage. À cet instant là, alors qu'un léger vent soufflait sur Los Angeles, ébouriffant leurs cheveux, et que Kensi n'était éclairée que par un vieux lampadaire tremblotant au coin de la rue, Deeks la trouva encore plus magnifique qu'à l'accoutumée. Il répondit à son sourire et en une fraction de seconde, Kensi se retrouva dans ses bras, à l'étreindre maladroitement.

« Joyeux anniversaire Deeks. »

* * *

Ooooh mais honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça, pour l'anniversaire de Deeks, non ? J'avoue que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose qui aurait pu leur arriver, mais je voulais avant tout traiter les pensées de Deeks concernant sa place et tout vis-à-vis de l'équipe et de Kensi. C'est fou comme c'est un personnage fascinant du point de vue fiction ce Deeks !

Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est la première fois que je publie un de mes OS de NCIS LA ! Si jamais ce genre vous plaît, je pourrai reprendre d'autres de mes idées, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

À bientôt !


End file.
